masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
John Shepard
|ethnicity= |homeworld=None (space-born) |eras= |born=April 11, |died= |gender=Male |height=1.89 meters (6 ft, 2 in) |weight=102.5 kilograms (226 lbs) |skin=Tan |eyes=Brown |hair=Brown |physical= |mental= |medical=Exposure to Element Zero while in development, first as an infant and later after turning eighteen |augmentations= |class= |specializations= |talents= |powers= |weapons= many others |armors= many others |equipment= many others |affiliation= ( ) |service number=5923-AC-2826 |rank= (January 1, 2177 -) |occupation=*Executive Officer ( - January 12, - July 6, 2183) *Captain (SSV Normandy SR-1 - July 6, 2183 - December 24, 2183) *Captain ( - January 5, - July 19, 2185) *Captain (SSV Normandy SR-2 - January 26, - October 9, 2188) |loyalty= |conflicts= }} John Shepard (born April 11, ), later known as The Shepard, was a serving in the , and was also the first human for the . He served aboard, and later captained the , as well as its successor, the while on Alliance, Citadel, and even business. Shepard and his elite team of soldiers played a pivotal role during the fight against the . He is remembered as a noble, heroic figure representing good values, and also as an exceptionally capable fighter. Biography Pre-service and early service history On April 11, ( ), John Shepard was born to and Rodric Shepard aboard the System Alliance's base of operations, , in the of the . Sometime in his first few months, he was heavily exposed to alongside many other infants, in an accident that would later make headlines. He did not live aboard the station for over a year, however, as his military parents were constantly reassigned and young Shepard always traveled with them. He quickly decided that he wanted pursue a career in the military, as was expected from him. At the age of fourteen, Shepard returned to Arcturus Station and enrolled in an advanced military education program. At the age of sixteen, Shepard's veteran father died in an attempt to retake the colony of . His mother was tasked with deciding wether to retire or to stay in the Alliance military. She decided to continue her service, and shortly after, she was promoted to the rank of Staff Commander. At the age of twenty-one, Shepard graduated from the N7 Special Forces Program at the Interplanetary Combatives Academy in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Shepard enlisted himself in the Alliance military on the very day he turned eighteen. His natural charisma and the dedication of him and his parents helped Shepard to earn a name for himself, and he rose in rank quickly. Shortly afterwards, he underwent yet another coincidental, accidental exposure to Element Zero. Shepard soon found himself to possess strange powers such as , a telltale sign of natural biotic abilities. Two years later, after the development of L3 implants and the promise of being able to improve his skills in battle, he chose to have himself outfitted with a standard-risk model of ' . With the implants installed, he found himself possessing even greater powers, the ability to think and act very quickly when in battle and also to instantaneously trigger the release of adrenaline in his body. He did not, however, choose to pursue learning the standard biotic combat techniques, as he preferred and already excelled in traditional weapon-based combat. The Skyllian Blitz In 2176, a young 22 year-old Shepard was on shore leave on when the first wave of the struck. A massive coalition force of slavers, crime syndicates, and batarian warlords, many of which were under the command of , who led the attack the colony in an attempt to gain prestige amongst the gangs of Omega. Shepard made a name for himself during the battle by taking it upon himself to defend three settlements at once from the surface, with only a handful of soldiers, the members of Thunder Team, at his disposal. Astoundingly, he succeeded in eliminating the first wave of enemy troopers before reinforcements arrived. Even after him and his team were picked-up, he insisted that he continue to participate in the battle. He was then redeployed to an Alliance starship in orbit of the colony, where he was tasked with manning the vessel's primary point-defense cannons. Haliat's plans came to nothing as the Alliance repelled the Blitz and decimated the pirate ships from orbit. The Terminus pirates blamed Haliat for the Blitz's failure, and he lost his position as their leader. He then retreated to a remote world in disgrace. Meanwhile, Shepard was becoming a famed figure amongst Alliance soldiers. He was soon presented with the for his participation in the battle. The following year, he was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, although he was already recognized as one of the best soldiers in the Alliance military. The Siege of Torfan Category:Male Category:Systems Alliance